mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Harper
Nathan Alan Harper (October 6th, 1968) was born in Ruby Springs California to Alan Harper and Meredith Harper. Growing up he always knew that he wanted to be a defense attorney like his father. After High School his parents got divorced, and Nathan attended Northwestern University, where he got a degree in law. While there he started dating Lauren Gibson. In 1996 he graduated from Law School and got a job at his father's law firm. A year later he married Lauren Harper. In 1998, William Whitner, a partner at the firm, convinced him to run for mayor. But he was unable to win his bid for election, losing to Williams Daughter -- Taylor Davenport. That same year, his wife opened up Gibson's Botique. In 2003, Nathan became a father when Gibson Harper was born, named after his wife's last name, Gibson. A year later, Nathan's father left the country leaving him to take care of his delinquent 11 year old half-sister Eden Harper. Nathan nor Lauren wanted to take Eden in, and disliked her intensely. But they had no choice. In 2009 Nathan was asked by Kristian Hagen to lose the case for Luis Ramos against Hillary Stevens. Nathan was okay with the idea, and got Luis sentenced to life in prison. A year later however, it was this that made him a suspect in the Angels of Death murders. Nathan had planned on kicking his sister out when she turned 18. But after the death of his son at the hands of Giles Hughes, Nathan had a change of heart. He offered to help Mikki Ramos and her sister get their father out of jail pro-bono, despite threats from Kristian Hagen about doing otherwise. But after the death of Tion Jones-Jennings Kristian had no reason to refuse. After the murders, Nathan allows his sister to stay with him. He gives the Ramos family a full refund, and manages to get Luis released. He and Lauren eventually have another son together, Adam Harper. =Childhood= Nathan Harper grew up in Ruby Springs. His father was often away on business when he was a child, though at the time he had no idea it was with Atrum Ordos. He attended school with Julian Stark and Crystalann Weston. He knew Julian very well, but didn't know Crystalann that well. =High School= Nathan attended Charles Robinson High School. He didn't have any girlfriends during the time, and graduated as Salutorian of his class. He was very brilliant, and applied to Northwestern in his Senior year. =College= After graudating High School, Nathan's parents got a divorce. He started to Northwestern in Illinois in September of 1986. In 1988 he met a fellow Northwestern Student, Lauren Gibson, and asked her out on a date. She agreed, and the two started dating. Nathan graduated from Law School in 1996. =Lawfirm= In 1996, Nathan joiend his father at Harper, Harper, & Whitner Law Offices. It was an honor for him to do so. He and Lauren decided to get married, and Lauren moved in with him. The two got married in 1997. A year later, William Whitner asked him to run for mayor. =Running For Mayor= In 1998, Nathan ran for Mayor against Taylor Davenport, Kristian Hagen and Robert Dae. Despite the amount of money he had, Nathan only managed 19% of the vote. He placed last in the election, losing to William's daughter. Many believe that if Taylor hadn't run, that Nathan would have won. =Back to the Lawfirm= Nathan returned to the lawfirm after losing the election. In 2003 he became a father when Gibson Harper was born. In 2004 his father retired, and Nathan was forced to take in his little half-sister. Nathan didn't want to. He saw her as a delinquint. His wife didn't like her either. But they didn't have a choice. In 2006, William Whitner retired, and the office became Harper Law Office. =Luis Ramos Case= In 2009, Kristian Hagen asked Nathan to take the Luis Ramos case, and lose on prupose. He didn't want to leave anything up to chance, because his top lieutenant had murdered Selena Ramos. Nathan charged an exorbarant amount of money to the Ramos family, and defended him poorly. He didn't point out but the most obvious flaws in the case, and Luis Ramos ended up getting setnenced to life in prison. =Angels of Death Murders= During the Angels of Death Murders, Nathan was named a suspect. He was cleared fairly quickly, but his attitude didn't change until his son was murdered by Giles Hughes. At first, he believed that the killer was responsible. But he later received a letter from his father telling him about Atrum Ordos. Nathan was sickened. He decided to do pro-bono work, and try to earn some good karma. =Later Life= Nathan would eventually get Luis Ramos out of prison. He relieved the Ramos sisters of their debt, and he and Lauren eventually had another son, Adam. Nathan continued doing pro-bono work in memory of the loss of his son. He allowed his sister to live with him as long as she needed a place to stay. =Quotes= "It was very obvious that he killed his wife. Unfortunate really. I think I could have gotten him off if a few pieces of key evidence hadn't been there." - on the Ramos case "Alright, Mr. Hagen. You have my word. Luis Ramos will be in prison by the end of the year." "The murder weapon was found at his house. With his fingerprints on them. A bloodstained Tee shirt was found, with the victims blood. And a life insurance policy that was taken out days before the murder." "I'm afraid that I can't relieve you of your debt. There are people who would come after me if I did. Not that it matters much now. But I can make an appeal on the behalf of your father. Pro bono, of course." "I could use the good karma. We could all use the good karma, Ms. Ramos." "Because you have nobody else to trust. It'll be a long process. Your father may not see the light of day for a couple of years. And that's all my fault. But I'll do my best to get him out as quickly as possible. I'm sure that Mr. Hagen will pay off the witnesses again. Maybe even the jury. But if we catch him in the act... then it'll be all the easier. Thank you both for coming here today. I promise, I'm going to work very hard to get your father out of jail." "Yes. And I can't believe that man is my father. I'm glad that this killer killed him, before I got the chance." "He's a very ruthless man who you do NOT want to cross." - On William Whitner Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX3 Suspects